


Beautiful Boy

by cumschlatt



Category: Clay | Dream & Sapnap - Fandom, Dream & GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Dream/Georgenotfound - Fandom, Dreamnotfound Dnf GeorgexDream Dream Georgenotfound Dreamwastaken Gream, Sapnap - Fandom, clay | dream - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Confessions, Fluff and Smut, Hot Weather, Lust, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumschlatt/pseuds/cumschlatt
Summary: Located in California, Dream and George are lovers who met at the beginning of summer. After visiting George’s work, the ice cream parlor in town, the two venture back home desperate for each other.
Relationships: Boyfriends - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	1. Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

> hi! bear with me, this is a bit shorter as it’s the prologue as to the next chapters :) i hope that makes sense :) enjoy!

It took every ounce in Clay's being to keep his eyes on the road, and although it was dangerous, he snuck glances over at George who rode in the passenger seat next to him. Eager to arrive home, Clay's foot pressed harder against the gas pedal as hot breath fanned his neck again. "Jesus George," Clay mumbled as he takes a sharp turn down his and the other boy's street, grimacing at the squeal of the tires.

"Tell me to stop then, Clay," George mumbled as Clay's right hand crept over the center console to grab his thigh. "tell me to stop." George murmured against his skin as he placed another kiss to the skin. 

Clay shuttered at the mention of his name. It sounded so perfect rolling off of George's tongue, almost too perfect to be true. "No, keep going." he reassured as he sank into the leather seat, right hand gripping the wheel until his knuckles turned white. And George did just that. His lips made their way back to his neck, and his hand went as far to unbuckle Clay's seatbelt to access to under his shirt, fingers ghosting over his tanned torso. The car took a sharp turn before coming to a screeching halt, causing George to nip at the skin on Clay's neck. "Get out." Clay said quickly as he pulled away from George's touch and out of the car. 

George did as told, quickly exiting the car. Clay met him on the passenger's side, their fingers quickly linking. "We have to be quiet, my parents are home." George said through a giggle as Clay let himself into the blue house, pulling George in as well. Despite the urge to slam George against the wall and ignore his wishes to keep his family asleep, he obliged and quietly shut the door.

It was nights like these that Clay wished George's parents would be accepting of who his son chose to love, he wished they didn't have to sneak around in the night to finally touch and taste each other as they desired, but secret affection was better than no affection. 

Stealthily, George lead Clay to his bedroom, making sure to lock the door behind themselves.

Privacy to do what they pleased at last.

The California moon trickled through George's curtains and illuminated his frame, and before they could continue where they had left off in the car Clay took a few moments to truly admire the boy in front of him.

The baby-blue collared shirt he wore stooped low on his figure and exposed his prominent collarbones—which would soon be bruised, the moonlight illuminated every strand of brown-black hair and every imperfectly-perfect blemish on his skin, along with his sunburned cheeks.

"You're beautiful." Clay murmured as his hands made a home on George's hips, tugging him close. His head hung low by George's ear, and he grinned as he saw George's eyes grow wide when he glimpsed down at him. "So, so beautiful." he whispered as he leaned in even closer.

"I'm not." George mumbled in return as his hands balled Clay's shirt. 

"Yes, yes you are." Clay mumbled as he finally pressed a kiss to George's neck, flourishing in the way George exhaled heavily at the contact. His lips were still cold from the ice cream the two had shared earlier, and it left the hairs on the back of George's neck standing up. 

The mood from inside the car was drastically different than that of George's room, but neither of them minded. The two of them preferred this, in fact.

The brunet felt as Clay dragged them to his bed, sitting down on the edge before tugging him down as well. George parted his thighs as he sat down on his lap. The hands that once rested on George's hips now crept under his shirt and danced up his back, nails sinking into the delicate skin as his fingers danced up and down. Clay knew George liked that.

George exhaled heavily again at the touch. Clay's lips returned to his neck, brushing over the skin as his hands grabbed and clawed at his sides. George's hands settled on Clay's shoulders, but when another cold, wet kiss was placed on his neck, one traveled to sink it's nails into the back of his neck. A small whine escaped George's mouth as kisses were placed all around his skin, despite Clay knowing exactly where his sweet spot was. 

The small portion of skin between his collarbone and adam's apple. 

It's where George was most pleasurable and where Clay received the most reactions. 

He placed a kiss to George's left collarbone, and slowly but surely they crept closer and closer to his sweet spot.

"Please," George murmured as he tipped his head back, feeling as Clay's hands massaged and carefully grabbed at his waist. 

"Patient." Clay replied as one hand disappeared from George's waist, coming up to grab his chin instead. George tipped his head forward once more. The smell of vanilla was strong on George's breath, and Clay couldn't resist. Carefully, he collides his lips with the other's, letting his eyes slip shut in the process. George tasted sugary sweet and that only pulled Clay further in. The hand that cupped George's face traveled down to his neck, and he ran his hand over George's adam's apple before rubbing circles on his sweet spot. He pressed against the skin, using only a bit of force. 

George squirmed under the touch. He rotated his head to the side for a better angle at Clay's lips, and for more friction on his sweet spot. The hand pressed against the skin once more, and with more force, and George couldn't help but part his lips a bit further to let a louder noise slip out. 

"Please, please." George says quietly against Clay's lips, unable to completely pull away. The hand at George's neck sneaks back down his body and under his shirt again. "Please, Clay. I'll do anything. Anything for you." he mumbles as he watches Clay's hands slide out from his shirt and rest on his thighs, grabbing at what his shorts exposed. 

"Admit you're beautiful." Clay whispers. "Admit you're beautiful and I'll give you what you want." 

"I'm not." George says in reply, sucking in a breath and letting his eyes flutter shut for only a split second as Clay leans in and catches his bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on it as he pulls away. 

"Say it." Clay whispers as his hands finally grab the edge of George's shirt, lifting up the fabric to remove it from his body. He discards the shirt on the floor before his eyes burn holes into the boy's torso, hands roaming over his chest and stomach. "All of this is beautiful." he says as now only the tips of his fingers touch George's skin, leaving him hungry for more.

"No—oh," George cuts himself off when a kiss is pressed particularly close to his sweet spot. His eyes stare down at Clay who presses another kiss, even closer to where they're needed. The blond looks up at him through his lashes. A teasing grin tugs at his lips as he brings a hand back up to his neck, thumb ghosting over the sensitive skin. 

"Right here? You want me to kiss you right here?" he asks. 

George knows what he's doing, he knows what Clay wants to hear, but he couldn't admit it just yet. 

"Right there," George says. "right there. Please." his cheeks flush a darker scarlet than they already are and he tips his head back again when Clay presses hard on the pale skin. Cold lips dance across the skin so close to his sweet spot. "Mmm." George hums, eyebrows knotting at the combination of cold lips and fingertips dragging down his spine. 

"You like that?" Clay asks as he nips at the skin, grinning at how George shuddered at the pleasureful pinch. He goes as far to suck on the skin, aiming to leave a visible mark only he is allowed to see. Now, George is arching his back and clinging onto Clay like his life depends on it. When Clay separates his lips from porcelain skin, a popping sound arises and he's left a purple-red mark that would for sure darken as time went on. He chuckles at the way George holds onto him, the way George is grinding his hips, the way George is so desperate. "Say it, say it and you can have everything you want." Clay murmurs. 

"I'm not going to say it."

Lie.

"Are you sure?" Clay asks as he wraps an arm around George's waist, tugging him further up the bed. George knows where this is going, and words can't describe how ecstatic he's beginning to feel. Clay tosses the two of them over before tugging off his own shirt, discarding on the floor just as he did with George's. Clay's hands rest on the brunet's chest and push him down into the pillows and comforter before ghosting down his neck and landing at his collarbone and chest are, other sensitive parts of George's body. 

George can't even reply as Clay presses an open mouth kiss below the center of his collarbone. He sucks in a breath at the bubbling feeling inside, hands digging into Clay's hair and slightly tugging on it. He lets the breath out in the form of a moan, a moan only Clay gets to hear and wallow in. Clay hums against the skin on George's chest, not only from the hair pulling but because he's in search of another moan. 

One hand travels down George's body and rests on his hip, slightly creeping towards his v-line, but stopping before it can go any further. His fingertips brush back and forth against the skin, and George arches his back, but not for long until Clay's other hand pushes his body back down. His lips place wet open mouth kisses from his chest to his collarbone, but he refrains from kissing the sweet spot. Clay's hand creeps back up from his v-line to the sweet spot, digging into it with a nail as he kisses to the right of it. 

"Oh god," George murmurs as he tips his head back, mouth hanging slack. His eyes squeeze shut and he's so close to admitting it, he just might. 

Clay presses the lower half of his frame into George's, blushing at what he feels. "Say it, say it right now." 

The feeling of Clay pressing where he's needed most, the feeling of his nail digging into his sweet spot, the feeling of air drying over where he's previously been kissed and the tingles of where he's being kissed right now, it all sends George over the edge. 

He moaned again, louder this time, ignoring that his parents are home. He snaps his head forward and looks down at Clay. "I'm beautiful, I'm so, so fucking beautiful, I'm your beautiful boy, please Clay!" Clay nips against where's he's currently kissing before his hands disappears from the sweet spot and his mouth replaces it. The reaction is instant—George is tugging Clay's hair harder than ever before, he's digging his heels into the mattress, his eyes are squeezed shut so tight he's seeing stars, and he lets out a moan louder than the one before. 

Clay's eyes roll back at how hard his hair is being tugged at, and the noise George makes is music to his ears. 

How could something that made him feel so alive be so sinful? 

He presses harder against George, not only for the other boy but for himself. He nips at his sweet spot once again before his hands creep up to either sides of George's head, gripping the pillows until his knuckles turn white, just as they did back in the car. George chokes out a final moan before sinking into the mattress, and Clay breaths heavily before rolling off of the boy. 

The air is thick and both of them are panting and sweaty, and the California heat doesn't make their situation any better. Clay looks over at the boy besides him. The moon is just as bright as it was when they first began, and it illuminates the thin layer of sweat that coats George's body. "You're beautiful." he says again, just to let George know.

"I know I am."


	2. Toasted Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While visiting California over the summer to spend time with his grandparents, Clay finds himself in love with the neighborhood boy, George. Whilst his family is out for brunch, Clay and George finally find themselves time and privacy to love each other the way they’ve been dreaming for for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this is the follow up chapter to ‘Beautiful Boy’! there is one more chapter after this, but stick around for the notes at the end for more info :)

Clay awoke to the California sun beating through his window. The light illuminated his room completely, and every particle of dust was completely visible through the bright rays. Clay groggily sat up and stretched, cringing at the way his joints cracked in the process. Lazily, his hand searched around his night stand for his phone. When he located it, he squinted as he read the time and recent text message he had received. It was a ripe 11AM and his mother had texted him.

‘The family headed out for brunch. Feel free to come with or stay home. Love you.’

Clay smiled to himself as he swung his legs over the side of the mattress, abandoning the ocean of blankets and sheets as he dialed George’s number and sleepily stumbled to the bathroom. As per usual, George let the phone ring once or twice to annoy Clay before eventually answering. 

“Hi,” George greeted from the opposite side of the line, peeking out his bedroom window and glancing across the street at Clay’s Grandmother’s house. “I see you’ve finally decided to wake up.” 

“Oh shut up,” Clay said as he lowly chuckled, leaning against the sink counter. “everyone is gone. I’m home alone..” Clay trailed off in hopes George would finish the sentence for him. 

“Really?” George asked as he closed the blinds, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he thought of the things him and Clay could engage in alone. 

“Really..” Clay paused. “do you want to come over? The door is open.” Clay asked shyly as he felt his own cheeks flush pink. 

“Sure, I’d love to.” George said through a smile. Clay listened as George hurried from his room to his front door over the phone, refusing to hang up until George reached the front door of his Grandmother’s house. When George tugged the white door open, Clay finally hung up. 

“In the bathroom!” Clay called, laughing to himself as he heard the pitter-patter of George’s footsteps grow closer. 

“Hi,” George greeted as he slipped into the bathroom, smiling up at the blond who remained nonchalantly leaning against the counter. “you look cute.” 

Clay laughed once more as he glanced in the mirror over his shoulder at his appearance. His hair was rather disheveled, like George’s fingers had been running through it. He had nothing on besides the pair of plaid boxers that hung loosely on his hips and white t-shirt that fit his torso perfectly. 

“Oh shut up.” Clay said as he dipped his head down, pressing a meaningful kiss to George’s cheek. Before he could pull away though, he caught a whiff of the sickly sweet scent that soaked into George’s porcelain skin. “What scent is this?” Clay asked as two big hands latched onto the brunet’s waist, tugging him close in an attempt to smell its intoxicating scent once more. 

“It’s Toasted Sugar.” George mumbled as he swallowed nervously. Clay craned his neck down as his lips brushed gently against the older boy’s neck as he breathed in the scent once more. His hands that rested on George’s waist slipped under his shirt and danced across his sides, causing the boy to laugh at the ticklish feeling.

“It smells delicious.” Clay said as he pulled away, humming contently as George raised to his tip toes and draped his arms over the blond’s shoulders.

“I thought you’d like it.” George said as he looked up and Clay through his lashes. 

“So you were thinking of me when you bought it?” Clay asked as his hands grabbed at George’s waist again, tugging him out of the bathroom and towards his room.

“Maybe.” George teased as he followed Clay over to his bed, arms still draped over his shoulders as Clay sat himself on the edge of the bed, George towering over him. “What do you want to do?” he asked as he sucked in a breath when Clay pushed the hem of his shirt up, placing a delicate kiss to his stomach, nearly drooling at the scent of Toasted Sugar. 

Clay glanced up at him through his blond lashes before pressing another kiss to his stomach. His eyes looked expectantly up at him, and George quickly caught on as he slowly grabbing the hem of his own shirt, tugging it over his head and off, letting it drop to the floor of Clay’s room. He exhaled heavily when Clay’s hands grabbed at his hips, gently sinking his nails into the skin. Yet another kiss was pressed against his stomach and his hands nervously made a home in Clay’s blond hair. 

“You’re beautiful.” Clay reminded as he reached backwards, balling the white cotton shirt in his fists as he tugged it off his figure, discarding it on the floor as well. “Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy.” Clay said gently as he leaned back on one palm, the other remaining on George’s hip. 

Unlike other times, George smiled down at Clay before speaking up in a hushed manner, almost as if he was scared someone would hear. “I know,” his hands gently clawed at Clay’s scalp. “how long will your family be gone for?” George asked. 

Clay only pressed a kiss to his hip in response, gently nipping at the skin. His thumb gently brushed over the slightly reddened skin as he looked back up at George.

“Oh.” George said as he breathed out heavily. He knew exactly what Clay had in mind, and the look Clay shot up at his was his way of asking if it was okay. 

“We don’t have to.” Clay whispered as he scooted back on the bed, leaning against the headboard as he stared at George who remained at the foot of the bed.

“I want to.” George rushed out.

“Oh?” Clay asked in a teasing tone, cocking a brow as a devilish smile tugged at his lips. He watched as George slipped his shoes off and kicked them out of his way, followed by tugging down his shorts before stepping out of them. Clay blushed as his eyes raked up and down George’s body, having never seen it this bare before. 

It was perfect. 

George climbed onto the bed, sinking into Clay’s lap as his hands found his way into his hair once more.

“Kiss me.” George murmured, melting when Clay complied and quickly connected their lips. Although by now they had kissed plenty of times, this time reminded George of the first one the two shared.

Today would mark a new first, though.

Clay’s hands danced over George’s skin that grew warm from having been right where the sun rays shone through the window, and he quickly peeled himself away to admire George in the sunlight. 

His eyes were a rich dark brown, but in sunlight as bright as that in the room, they were a pale brown color similar to honey. His lips were shiny having been just glossed over from Clay’s wet kisses, and his lashes casted a shadow onto his cheeks that to Clay—looked perfect.

“Beau-"

“Beautiful, I know.” George mumbled as he smiled, re-connecting their lips. What started out as sweet, passionate kisses soon evolved into wet, hot, open mouth kisses that left saliva around both of their mouth’s.

Although George enjoyed when their kisses were slow and sensual, he had to admit he liked when Clay’s tongue was desperate for his. 

Clay’s hands gripped aggressively at George’s hips as their lips danced together, and he felt dizzy from the way George pulled at his hair. 

George felt a fluttering sensation down below that he had gotten plenty of times when they kissed, even the other night when he snuck Clay into his room, but today it felt different; it felt like if they remained like this for long enough, it could send him over the edge.

Their kisses were harsh and eager, yet the both of them still managed to feel each other’s mouths against their own. Hands snaked around and George’s eventually dropped from Clay’s scalp to his bare shoulders, squeezing at the muscle.

Suddenly, Clay gently bucked his hips upwards and grinded them in search of friction, and George couldn’t help but let a small gasp escape his lips followed by a breathy moan. 

Clay pulled back, eyes lidded as he bit his bottom lip.

“You like that, huh?”

Fuck.

“Yes,” George murmured, eyes squeezing shut when Clay repeated what he had done moments prior once more, grinding his hips upwards, clothed erection rubbing against the brunet’s. George tipped his head back gently as he squeezed the blond’s shoulder. “so much.” he said through a desperate breath. 

Confidently, Clay’s right hand dropped from George’s hip to his crotch, pressing his hand against his erection, eyes widening when he felt how soaked the fabric had become from pre-cum. “Like that?” Clay asked for reassurance, although it was apparent what they had been doing was right. 

“Yes, just like that.” George said through a gasp, hand quickly abandoning Clay’s shoulder to tug at the waistband of his briefs. Clay looked on as George yanked off his briefs, snaking out of them as quickly as possible before tossing them into a miscellaneous corner of the room, not caring that the blond’s eyes were trained on his erection that was now on display for his hungry eyes. 

Like he had just done previously, yet a bit more nervously, Clay wrapped a hand around George’s cock, the pad of his thumb gently rolling over his glistening tip. The motion earned another breathy moan from above. Clay’s eyes raked from George’s erection to his face, reveling in the way his eyebrows knotted together and the way he bit at the corner of his bottom lip. His face was flushed red not only from excitement but from embarrassment from how badly he desired Clay at that very moment.

Eyes still trained on George’s face, Clay’s big, warm hand completely wrapped around the brunet’s erection, twisting gently as he stroked him from base to tip. 

“Moan for me,” Clay said once he realized George was holding in a noise. 

And George did just that when Clay stroked him again. He let out a loud, heavy moan. Suddenly, Clay craned his neck upwards and placed a kiss on his neck, catching a smell of Toasted Sugar as he did so. This only further coaxed George on. “Fuck, fuck me, please Clay,” George said as Clay ran his thumb across his tip once more, spreading pre-cum that seeped out across the red, sensitive skin.

Clay had never seen or heard George act like this, yet he didn’t mind it one bit. 

“Desperate are we?” Clay asked, more so teased, as he pressed another kiss to George’s neck, yet this time it was wet and his lips lingered on his skin longer than they had previously. Despite wanting to kiss his sweet spot so, so bad, Clay refrained yet mentally noted to kiss him there later. 

“‘So fucking desperate for you.” George murmured as he thrusted his hips up, letting out another breathy moan at the way Clay’s hand wrapped around his cock perfectly.

Albeit Clay wanted to keep the two of them in this exact position and help George finish right then, he knew what both him and the older boy wanted, and he knew he wanted to give it to him. So, his hand abandoned where he was needed most by George and it wrapped around his waist instead, gently flipping the two over. 

Now, George was completely submissive under Clay—yet he had no problem with that. 

George propped himself up on his elbows as he stared at Clay who was busy stripping himself of his boxers, tossing them onto the mattress besides them. 

“Like what you see?” Clay asked as his own erection was free, along with his lean torso and perfectly chiseled v-line.

“Yes, so much.” George said as he tipped his head back slightly, feeling a blush dust over his cheeks when Clay took his time to admire his body from a new angle. His cock raised every time he breathed, tip rubbing against his stomach, leaving a sheen layer of pre-cum on his skin. The blond grinned at his reply. 

Desperate for the brunet, Clay scooted closer before bringing his middle and ring finger up to George’s lips. “Suck.”

George did just as told, lips parting as wet hot enveloped his fingers. Never once did he break eye contact with Clay as he bobbed his head up and down on the digits, coating them thoroughly with saliva. Clay exhaled heavily as he imagined what else the older boy’s mouth could do as he watched him disconnect from his hand with a pop, before licking a stripe from Clay’s third knuckle down to the tips of his fingers. 

Clay glanced at his hand as he gently separated his fingers, gulping at the strings of saliva that formed when he did so. Clay moved down on the mattress, using his free hand to push apart George’s knees before dragging a pillow from above to place under his hips for extra comfort.

George watched as Clay’s slicked over fingers prodded at the tight ring of muscle. Clay’s hazel eyes shot up to George’s face for any discomfort or signs they should stop, but when none were visible he slipped in his middle finger up to the third knuckle. George sucked in a breath at the unfamiliar feeling, hands gripping the sheets below him as he tipped his head back. His eyes squeezed shut once he felt the digit retract entirely before slipping back in. 

The pain was bearable and would only get worse over time, so George appreciated how slow Clay’s middle finger slipped in and out of him. 

Desperate for more of Clay, George whined and tipped his head back forward, glancing down at Clay who was completely illuminated by the sun that sneaked in through the window.

“More, more please.” George begged, and before he could completely tip his head back again Clay’s ring finger joined his middle in stretching out the tight muscle in preparation for something much bigger.

“How’s that feel?” Clay asked as he slowly slipped it in knuckle deep. 

Speechless at the painful, foreign sensation, George only nodded. As a sign to continue, Clay took a few moments of slipping the two digits in and out before eventually using his free hand to hold George in place by his hip. 

“Shit,” George muttered at the stretch, tipping his head forward as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

Suddenly, Clay slipped his digits in as far as possible before curling them in search of George’s prostrate, and after a few moments of wriggling his fingers around, he seemed to have located it. 

George’s eyes flew open and a loud, desperate moan slipped past his lips, followed by a string of ‘Fuck yes’ and ‘Shit’. His cock involuntary twitched against his stomach and Clay took it as a sign to continue further. 

Knowing that George was nowhere near ready for his own cock, Clay began to work his fingers in and out at a steady pace, head hovering over his hand to spit down for extra lubrication. Small whines escaped George’s throat and Clay ate them up like a starving man. Eager to hear another loud moan, Clay slipped his fingers in knuckle deep yet again and curled them in search of his prostate. When he eventually found it again, George moaned and his entire body tensed, thighs squeezing at Clay’s sides and back arching. 

“Such a good boy aren’t you?” Clay praised as he continued to stimulate George’s prostate, flourishing in the way George bit his lip until he drew blood and gripped the sheets. 

“I’m such a good boy, so good for you.” George rushed out, mentally melting at the pet name as he felt a hot sensation churn deep down in his stomach.

“You take this so well.” Clay praised once more as his attention fixed on thrusting his fingers in and out rather than stimulating George’s prostate.

Although it had been painful at first, the last few minutes of fore play had been enough preparation and Clay’s fingers slipped out, retreating to his own cock instead, stroking himself slowly to spread the droplets of pre-cum that drizzled out of his tip.

George whined at the loss of contact. “Please Clay,” he begged. Clay bit his bottom lip and smiled down at George as he grabbed the boy’s thigh, lifting it up to wrap a single leg around his waist. Carefully, he aligned himself with George’s now loosened ring of muscle before prodding at the hole. George whined desperately. “Please, please I’ve been such a good boy.” 

And with that, Clay slowly slipped in, completely bottoming out as he pressed the front of his body against George’s, linking their hands together and pinning the brunet’s hands over his head. The older boy whined in discomfort at the new stretch and unfamiliar feeling. 

“You’re okay,” Clay whispered as he tucked his head into the crook of George’s neck, pressing a delicate kiss against the skin that had accumulated a thin layer of sweat. 

“Clay,” George whined, dragging out the ‘y.’ 

“It’s okay, you’re okay.” he reassured, not minding his tight George held his hands or how close the leg draped over his hip kept them. “You’ve been such a good boy, so so good for me, George. You want me to move? You want me to move for you?” Clay not only praised but asked. 

“Mhmm.” George hummed, cheeks growing scarlet from the combination of the compliment and intense stretch currently occurring. 

Clay did just as told, slowly drawing his hips out before sinking back in, his own eyes fluttering shut at how tight George was. George arched his back at the feeling, letting out a shaky breath as Clay slowly drew in and out of him again. Despite wanting to pick up his pace and chase his own orgasm, Clay kept his movements slow in order to keep the loving moment alive. 

“How’s that feel?” Clay asked against George’s neck for reassurance before pressing a kiss against the skin as well.

“G-good,” George stammered out. Nervously, Clay began to set a quicker pace, thrusting in and out a bit faster. The stretch left George a burning sensation down below, yet he didn’t completely mind it and even let out a shaky moan. 

“Shit you’re tight.” Clay whispered as he bottomed out once again, rocking his hips back and forth in search for George’s prostate. 

“Oh!” George moaned as his back arched against Clay’s chest. The blond quickly dipped his head even lower, pressing a hot, wet, open mouth kiss against George’s sweet spot, earning a beautiful noise from George. Clay let out a moan himself as he rocked his hips back and forth once more, letting George’s hands free as he raised to his knees, hands gripping George’s hips. The new angle only allowed Clay further stimulation to George’s prostate, and with a single thrust in and out George became a mess under him. “Oh fuck, right there, r-right there.”

Clay drew his hips out before slowly inching his way back in, eyebrows knotting at the way George clenched around him. He set a new pace, faster than the one before, and as he did so his eyes slipped open and he caught a glimpse of the angel below him. 

George’s head was tipped back and he was propped up on his elbows once more. His face was bright red and his lips chapped and even a bit bloody. His entire body glistened with sweat, and his cock was just as red as his face. 

“So beautiful.” Clay said in a sultry smooth voice, nails sinking into George’s hips as he thrusted in and out of him, rocking his hips once he bottomed out for a few seconds to stimulate George’s prostate.

“Only for you, fuck!” George said as Clay reached his hand up, wrapping it around his cock and dragging his thumb over the tip. Clay began thrusting again, slow, deep thrusts. Each and every thrust brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves buried deep inside George’s body, and the mixture of stimulation to his prostate and the teasing on his tip pushed George over the edge. “I’m cumming, fuck I’m—" George let out a deep exhale as he spilled onto his stomach, thick white ropes decorating his skin. Cum drizzled down his cock and some gathered on Clay’s thumb. 

Despite George’s orgasm, Clay continued to thrust, setting the perfect pace for himself. The overstimulated caused George to whine, his entire body tensing. As he did so, he clenched around Clay once again and Clay let out a string of curses, followed by a heavy moan. 

“Fuck, George, do that again.” George did as told, clenching around Clay’s cock as he chased his own orgasm. 

Now, it was George’s turn to do the appraising. 

“You gonna’ cum, Clay? Am I gonna’ make you cum? You gonna’ cum for me?”

“Yes, yes babe I’m going to—fuck,” Clay rushed out as George clenched around him once more, squeezing him perfectly as he thrusted in and out of him.

“Look at me, Clay.” Clay peeled open his eyes as he bit his lip, looking down at George. He was on the brink of an orgasm, he was so, so close. “Be a good boy and—"

“Oh fuck I’m cumming.” Clay said as he moaned smoothly, eyes clamping shut as he bottomed out in George, jaw hanging slack as he came. 

The two of them remained in place for a few moments before Clay finally pulled out, hands shaking against George’s hips before he gently collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily.

Clay noted how despite how intimate they got, Toasted Sugar was still prominent on his lover’s skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do intend on writing 15+ chapter stories on here if you’re into that :) other than that, thanks for reading! also i didn’t proof read this so my condolences if there’s errors

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this and i did it right! feel free to follow my wattpad, as i write on there too. my user is ‘claywastaken’ on there!


End file.
